buffythevampireslayervampiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
"...If there's no great glorious end to all this, if nothing we do matters... , then all that matters is what we do. 'Cause that's all there is. What we do. Now. Today. I fought for so long, for redemption, for a reward, and finally just to beat the other guy, but I never got it...Not all of it. All I wanna do is help. I wanna help because, I don't think people should suffer as they do. Because, if there's no bigger meaning, then the smallest act of kindness is the greatest thing in the world. ''" :―Angel[src] '''Angel' was one of the most famous vampires of all time, legendary for both his savage villainy and his great heroism. Born Liam in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, he was sired by Darla in 1753 and changed his name to Angelus and was dubbed The Scourge of Europe, earning notoriety for being one of the most sadistic and brutal demons in history, and the most evil vampire ever recorded. Both The Master and the First Evil recognized how purely evil Angelus was. He was also known as The Demon with the Face of an Angel or The One with the Angelic Face because of his physical beauty. However, in 1898, Angelus was cursed by the members of Clan Kalderash as vengeance for killing a member of their clan. They returned his soul, forcing him to live eternally in guilt over the countless crimes he had committed. In the late 20th century, Angel, as he began calling himself, became an ally and lover of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. After the two were forced to realize their limitations as a couple, Angel left Buffy and moved to Los Angeles, where he became a Champion of the Powers That Be and dedicated himself to "helping the helpless" in the hope of achieving atonement. Eventually, Angel adopted the identity of Twilight and gathered a cabal of humans and demons who had become wary of the rise of multiple Slayers. As Twilight, Angel sought to keep these forces distracted as well as make Buffy grow more focused and stronger, and at the same time, try to keep the Slayers' deaths as low as he could. Angel was later discovered to be under the control of Twilight, a sentient dimension who had been manipulating him all along to destroy the Earth and create it in the Earth's place. When Angel came to his senses and rebelled against Twilight, it possessed him and battled against the Scooby Gang in the ruins of Sunnydale, where it killed Buffy's beloved mentor and father figure, Rupert Giles, before Buffy destroyed the Seed of Wonder, the source of all the Earth's magic. After being purged of Twilight, Angel, overcome with grief and guilt, fell into a catatonic state. Upon awakening, Angel, along with Faith Lehane, dedicated himself to tend to Giles' unfinished business. BiographyEdit LiamEdit :Angel: "I was a man once." :The First: "And what a man you were. A drunk, whoring layabout and a terrible disappointment to your parents." :— Angel and the First Evil[src] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/0/04/Liam.jpgLiam rebels against his overbearing father.http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/8/80/LiamMeetsDarla.jpgLiam meets Darla in a dark alley promising him to show him the world. 1727: Angel was born as a human named Liam in Galway, Ireland. His overbearing father was a linen and silk merchant. At the age of 18, Liam had a relationship with a noblewoman named Sarah Gilfried. Liam became disillusioned with the women of his era, especially showing distaste for the noblewomen whom he found to be "dull, simpering morons"; he wished he could meet someone "exciting" and "interesting". By his twenties, he had developed a taste for alcohol, tavern brawls, whoring and sloth. Liam's only real ambition lay in seeing the world. Despite his strained relationship with his parents, he had great affection for his little sister, Kathy. 1753: At the age of 26, after a night of drunken debauchery and attempts to seduce Anna, the family's only maidservant, Liam was expelled from his home by his father, who labeled him a "terrible disappointment". During a tavern brawl, the drunken Liam caught the eye of what seemed to be an affluent woman, but who was actually a vampire named Darla. After being kicked out of the tavern, he plotted to steal his father's silver, but instead, Darla lured him into an alley, and, promising him a world full of excitement and travel, transformed him into a vampire. He quickly became one of the cruelest vampires who ever existed. The price was the loss of his human soul, along with his conscience, creating a demon that would act upon Liam's darkest impulses.[1] AngelusEdit 1753: On the night he rose from his grave, and in response to Darla's assertion that he could have anyone in the village, he set about slaughtering the entire community. First, however, he murdered his own family, which he said was "the sweetest blood of all". He had no problem entering his former house, as his little sister Kathy invited him in without hesitation or suspicion; according to Liam, "She thought that I'd returned to her. An angel." His own mother was the next victim. When killing his father, Liam told him how he had made something of himself after all. However, while gloating over his father's corpse, Darla cruelly deflated him, claiming that his father won because his disapproval would haunt Liam for the rest of his life.[2] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/c/c6/Btvs-angel1.jpgAngelus kills his family. His little sister thought he had returned to her an angel. :"You told me I wasn't a man. You told me I was nothing. And I believed you. You said I'd never amount to anything. Well, you were wrong. You see, father? I have made something of myself after all." :―The vampire Liam to his father[src] Liam took the name "Angelus", presumably inspired by his sister's mistaken belief that he was an angel. He was later described in historical volumes as "the one with the angelic face"[3] and "the demon with the face of an angel".[4] After leaving Ireland, Angelus and Darla cut a bloody swath through Wales and northern England before finally reaching London in 1760. During Angelus' first meeting with Darla's sire, the Master, he openly mocked the older vampire, showing no fear despite his greater age, power, and authority, and confronted Darla about her decision to remain underground with him when she could be traveling the world with him. Won over by his bold fearlessness, Darla chose to live with Angelus, abandoning the Master's leadership temporarily.[5] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/5/56/Angelus.jpgKnown as "the one with the angelic face", Angelus became known as one of the most sadistic vampires in history. 1764: In May, Angelus and Darla killed the wife and infant son of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz, and turned his young daughter into a vampire, forcing him to destroy her.[6] Holtz then devoted himself to capturing Angelus and Darla, chasing them across Europe and killing almost 400 other vampires in the process. 1765: Angelus and Darla had a near miss in Arles after making too much noise by ordering room service and then eating the waiters. Darla fled to Vienna, knocking out and abandoning Angelus in a burning barn and riding off on their only horse. After meeting again in Vienna and eating a troubadour in Madrid, Angelus and Darla sired[[http://buffy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Angel&action=edit%7C citation needed]] the vampires James and Elisabeth. 1767: Holtz tracked them down in Marseilles and managed to put numerous arrows in Angelus.[7] After voyaging to Morocco, Holtz briefly lost them in northern Africa. 1771: Holtz tracked Angelus to Rome and captured him. With the assistance of Monsignor Rivalli, Holtz tortured Angelus while trying to figure out how to get Angelus to help him to capture Darla. But instead, Darla came to the rescue with a horde of vampires. Darla declines to kill Holtz, telling Angelus that she was having too much fun tormenting him and he was now "like family". 1773: Holtz then abandoned his hunt and retired to York until 1773 when a demon named Sahjhan offered to take him to the future in exchange for his promise to kill Angel and Darla at that time.[8] 1786[9]: Angelus sired a Puritan by the name of Penn, who mimicked Angelus by wreaking havoc on his father and killing his family. Over time, he began copying Angelus' "signature" of the time, carving a cross-shaped mark on the face of his victims in order to spite God.[4] 1789: A lone Angelus encountered The Beast in Prussia, standing in a field of bodies. The Beast sought Angelus' aid in killing the Svear Priestesses, a group who wished to banish the Beast and who could be killed by a vampire but not by the Beast. When Angelus declined to assist the Beast, he was violently attacked, but a group of Svear priestesses banished the Beast while Angelus was passing out.[10] 1838: On Christmas Eve, Angelus won a card game and took his winnings by killing his opponent, a man named Daniel, in Dublin, Ireland. Daniel was to be married the next day. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/7/76/S5_destiny_pic03.jpgOf all of Angelus' atrocities, Drusilla was his worst. Angelus uses Drusilla to teach William a lesson. 1860: A young woman named Drusilla from London, England, caught the attention of Darla, who then brought him to the attention of Angelus, as a gift. Drusilla was "cursed" with the "sight", something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord". Drusilla and her sisters were all noted to be virgins, and Drusilla was described as being "sweet, pure and chaste." While posing as her priest in order to torment her, Angelus killed her family in front of her, which caused Drusilla to flee to a convent. On the day she was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent. After having sex with Darla practically on top of Drusilla, Angelus finally pushed her over the edge into insanity. It was at that point that he turned her into a vampire. Drusilla was Angelus' "masterpiece", an everlasting testament of his finest cruelty, as her immortality meant that her torment would never end.[11][1][12] 1880: When Drusilla turned the mild-mannered mother's boy and poet, William, into a vampire, Angelus served as a mentor and role model.[13] William went so far as to consider the elder vampire his sire.[14] Angelus taught William about the art of mass slaughter, including an incident during a wedding party where Angelus beat the groom to death with his own arm. When he realized how much William cared for Drusilla, Angelus had sex with her just to hurt him, an action William would never forgive.[15] 1883: Angelus killed a female servant named Margaret during a luxurious Christmas party in London. The woman had a young son. 1888: Spike got himself, Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla chased out of London, England and into an abandoned mine shaft in Yorkshire, England by an angry mob. Angelus, wondering why they hadn't killed him yet, threateningly warned William, who had taken the alias of "Spike", not to attract the unwanted attention of angry mobs or the Slayer.[16] 1890: Angelus attended a production of Giselle by the Blinnikov, a Russian ballet troupe run by Count Kurskov. Despite being evil, he was moved to tears during the performance.[17] The same year, Angelus and Spike used a trick that involved them holding hands and beheading their enemies with a length of wire in St. Petersburg, Russia.[17] 1894: Angelus and Spike were captured in Rome, Italy by henchmen of The Immortal, a mysterious and seductive being with whom they both had a fierce rivalry. The two male vampires were tortured while The Immortal had a threesome with Darla and Drusilla, something that, incidentally, the female vampires never allowed Angelus and Spike to do. Angelus and Spike attempted to take revenge on the Immortal, but failed miserably.[18] Curse and soulEdit :"You don't remember. Everything you've done. For a hundred years. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you have killed — our daughter's face — they will haunt you and you will know what true suffering is." :―Kalderash Elder to Angel[src] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/8/85/AngelCursedEyes.jpgAngelus' sins come back to haunt him when gypsies curse him with his h'1898': Angelus raped and murdered the favorite daughter of a tribe of gypsies, the Kalderash clan in Borşa, Romania.[19] To avenge her death, the Kalderash cursed him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he'd committed as the soulless Angelus.[1] Bedraggled and dirty, looking like a beggar, he attacks and tries to feed on a woman, but is unable to. 1900: During the Boxer Rebellion, "Angelus" tried to resume his life with Darla, but found himself able to kill only animals, murderers, and rapists. A final break between himself and Darla occurred when he refused to eat a baby to prove himself to Darla, and instead rescued the child.[5] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/4/48/Season2_19.jpgThe ensouled Angelus follows Darla to China at the time of the Boxer Rebellion. 1902: Angel fled and lived in self-imposed isolation, controlling the temptation to feed by avoiding humans altogether. He traveled to the United States, arriving in New York via Ellis Island in 1902. 1915: During the First World War, Angel found himself in the trenches, and was nearly killed by Watcher Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce before he escaped into a river. Discovering that the powerful vampire Kakistos was working with the Germans, Angel and Geoffrey were forced into an uncertain alliance to destroy Kakistos's cult, Kakistos being apparently killed in a subsequent plane crash. Although he never learned that Angel was anything more than another vampire, Geoffrey allowed him to leave after the cult was destroyed in recognition of his assistance. 1920s: In this period, he spent some time in Chicago, where he saved a little lap dog from being run over by a car; however, he was tempted to feed on the dog's owner, a young woman who tried to seduce Angel, only to be harshly rejected.[20] In Ciudad Juárez, Mexico, Angel had a disagreement with a demon named Boone over a señorita, for which Boone called him out. Angel fought Boone for 3 1/2 hours until the sun came up and Boone honorably let him go.[21] Angel then spent time in Missoula, Montana during the Great Depression.[22] 1943: During World War II, Angel was coerced into undertaking a secret mission by the Demon Research Initiative. They sank him to the bottom of the ocean to rescue an American submarine crew from three vampires the Nazis had captured as part of their paranormal research activities: Spike, Nostroyev and The Prince of Lies. After the American crew had captured the German submarine, the vampires had escaped their bonds and murdered most of the crew; the few survivors sought refuge behind a locked hatch. After the submarine suffered damage from a depth charge, Angel was forced to sire a mortally wounded Ensign Sam Lawson, as he was the only person who was able to repair the damage, and while Angel didn't care about the mission, he needed to have it succeed to get the US government to leave him alone, and he needed the submarine so he would not get trapped on the ocean floor. Proceeding these events, Angel went underground until the war was over.[23] 1952: In Los Angeles, Angel was a resident of the Hyperion Hotel. During this time, Angel attempted to stay to himself, avoiding interaction with other residents and patrons. Despite the numerous strange incidents, murders and suicides running rampant throughout the hotel (caused by a demon), he looked the other way when his help would have made a difference. After finding a young woman named Judy Kovacs hiding in his room, Angel tried to preserve his isolation, first by disarming and removing the man chasing her, then by ejecting Judy. However, her repeated attempts to interact with him allowed the two to form a budding friendship — very surprising and rare for Angel at that time in his life. Meanwhile, hotel staff and residents, including Judy, continued to become warped and Angel decided to help. He discovered the presence of a Thesulac Demon, a paranoia demon affecting the humans in the hotel, but by the time Angel learned how to defeat it and obtained the items required, the entire hotel was overcome with pathological paranoia. Mad with demon-induced hysteria, the hotel residents and staff turned on Judy after their suspicions were raised by a private detective. To save herself, Angel's new friend pointed the mob in his direction, saying he had been found with blood. With rabid fury, they ambushed Angel, beat him, and then hanged him. Embittered by the consequences of becoming close to a human, Angel abandoned Judy and everyone else. Instead of destroying the Thesulac as it was in his power to do, even when the demon gave him the opportunity, he personally gave the vicious demon free reign to prey upon and ravage them unhindered.[24] 1970s: In New York during the late 1970s, Angel witnessed a robbery at a doughnut shop. After the robber shot the employee and fled, Angel stayed with the man as he died. Unable to resist the sight and smell of the clerk's still-warm blood, Angel succumbed to his urges and fed on the body. Deeply disgusted by his own weakness, Angel fled the shop, and then exiled himself to a life of homelessness, living in alleyways and feeding on rats.[20] 1996: Two decades later, a shadow of his former self, the reclusive and emotionally tortured Angel was sought out by a demon named Whistler, who persuaded him to join the fight against the evil that had corrupted him and to help the newly-activated Slayer, Buffy Summers. Angel traveled to Hemery High School in Los Angeles, where he witnessed Buffy being called as the Slayer and her initial training under her Watcher, Merrick, as well as her emotional suffering over her new duties and her parents' deteriorating marriage. Filled with a new purpose in life, Angel resolved to help the Slayer, with whom he had fallen in love. The following year, when Buffy finally met him in Sunnydale, he introduced himself, not as Angelus, but as Angel.[1] :"I wanna help her. I wanna become somebody." :―Angel is motivated to become a force for good[src] http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/2/2d/BuffyAngelFirstKiss.jpgAngel is inspired to do good by Buffy, with whom he falls in love. SunnydaleEdit :"A vampire in love with a Slayer. It's rather poetic... in a maudlin sort of way." :―Rupert Giles[src] 1997: Angel fell in love with Buffy the first time he saw her on that fateful day in Los Angeles when she first was called. However, Angel didn't show himself until after her move to Sunnydale, and after her first day at Sunnydale High. Buffy did not realize Angel was a vampire until several weeks later, but by then she had fallen in love with him in turn. Though they tried to deny their feelings, they could not resist the passion growing between them and began dating. Angel gave Buffy a physical token of his love, a Claddagh ring, as was traditional in Ireland. 1998: When Buffy and Angel finally consummated their relationship, Angel experienced a moment of pure happiness, at which time he learned about a second aspect to the Gypsy curse: if he ever were to experience a moment of pure happiness, he would lose his soul and revert to his former evil self, Angelus, who had no humanity left in him. Angelus despised Buffy for forcing him to experience the love between herself and Angel. Angel, now Angelus, allied himself once again with Spike and Drusilla, who had recently settled in Sunnydale. Resenting the humiliation he felt because Buffy had made Angel feel like a human being, Angelus took immense pleasure in tormenting the Slayer and her friends. First, he helped Spike and Dru deploy a powerful demon known as the Judge. After Buffy destroyed the Judge, Angelus embarked on a guerrilla campaign, lurking in the shadows, preying on Buffy's classmates, sending her gruesome messages, even drawing pictures of her as she slept and leaving them in her bedroom.http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/8/82/Angelus_Willow.jpgAngelus threatens Willow. Angelus' reign of terror culminated in his murder of Jenny Calendar, which served him in two ways. First, he eliminated an enemy (Jenny was born Janna of the Kalderash clan) and destroyed her work just as she had managed to successfully decipher the lost Gypsy curse which could be used to restore Angel's soul. Second, Angelus used Jenny's death to viciously torment Giles, Jenny's paramour and the person on whom Buffy depended most. After Angelus orchestrated this masterpiece of terror, Drusilla drew his attention to a new opportunity for destruction and chaos. Angelus widened his focus and began a scheme to awaken the demon Acathla and bring about the end of the world. Buffy was determined to stop him despite their history. In their final fight, Angelus defeated Buffy, but continues to torment her rather than kill her, allowing her to stage one last counterattack. In her anger, the Slayer was able to overcome Angelus, but just as Acathla opened the vortex into his hell dimension, Buffy's friend and comrade, Willow, used the ritual Jenny had rediscovered and preserved to restore Angel's soul. Since Acathla could only be stopped by the blood of the individual who activated him, Buffy was forced to sacrifice her beloved Angel rather than the demon Angelus to save the world. Impaled on the Slayer's enchanted sword, Angel appeared to shrink into the distance until Acathla's vortex suddenly snapped closed.http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/1/15/BuffykillsAngel.jpgBuffy kills Angel in order to save the world, sending him to hell for a hundred years. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/f/fd/Beauty.jpgAngel returns from Acathla's hell in a feral state.Added by NileQT87A few months later, Angel was unexpectedly released from Acathla's hell, reappearing in his mansion in a feral state. Because time can run differently between dimensions, he had experienced a century of brutal torment and was little more than a dumb animal in behavior. Buffy aided him in secret, fostering his rehabilitation. Angel remained insane, but came to Buffy's rescue when one of her classmates turned into a monster and attacked her. Angel killed him and finally recognized Buffy afterward, and regained his sanity. The means by which he returned are still unknown - all that is known is that it happened after Buffy placed her Claddagh ring near the spot where he was sucked into Hell. When they discovered that Angel had returned and Buffy had not told them, the other Scoobies were disgusted and furious, though Angel managed to win back some good faith and acceptance in the gang after he saved Willow from being killed by the corrupt former Watcher Gwendolyn Post. Angel began to suspect that his return from Hell was not accidental, that he must be meant to serve some unknown purpose. That fear -- that this purpose was not for the cause of good -- grew in Angel's mind as he began to experience what he believed to be hallucinations. However, he was actually being haunted by the First Evil, who claimed to be the one that freed him from Acathla's world (a claim that remains unconfirmed). The First, able to adopt the appearances of Angelus' victims, drove Angel ever closer to the brink of madness by lashing him with guilt and, ultimately, tempting him to end it all by losing his soul once again and killing Buffy in the throes of passion. In despair, Angel chose to kill himself by waiting outside for the sun to rise, rather than risk his beloved Slayer. To Angel's shock and consternation, an apparent miracle occurred and it snowed so heavily that Christmas morning that the sun was blotted out all day. From that moment, he began to entertain the hope that his return might have some purpose for good after all. When the latest Slayer, Faith Lehane, began to go rogue after accidentally killing a human, Angel attempted to rehabilitate her and nearly succeeded, but his chances at redeeming her were ruined by the interference of Buffy's new Watcher, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and a special ops team sent by the Council, who only succeeded in driving Faith even farther down the path of darkness. Later, when Faith began working for the Mayor as a double agent, the duo attempted to force Angel to revert to Angelus once again and appeared to succeed; fortunately, this was in fact revealed to be an elaborate ruse masterminded by Buffy and Angel, with some help from Giles, to expose Faith's new loyalties. 1999: After that miraculous snowy day in southern California, Angel and Buffy tried to build an actual relationship, taking in the occasional movie, getting away on more scenic patrols, and enjoying moonlit picnics in the cemetery. But it was not to be. Even before their one and only night together, Angel had worried about Buffy's future with him, his inability to give her a family, or even a remotely normal human life. Upon hearing his own concerns reflected back to him from such disparate sources as Mayor Wilkins and Joyce Summers, Angel at last made the difficult decision to leave Sunnydale and to leave Buffy, hoping to give her some semblance of a normal life. Angel broke up with Buffy in the sewer right before prom, but went to the dance to let Buffy have her perfect high school moment. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/4/4a/TheProm.jpgAngel shows up at Buffy's prom despite having broken up with her.Added by NileQT87Before the Ascension, Faith infected Angel with the "Killer of the Dead", a poison specifically designed to kill vampires that could only be cured by the blood of a Slayer, in order to distract Buffy. Having failed to bring a dead Faith to Angel to cure him, Buffy forced Angel to feed from her. Angel rushed Buffy to a hospital where he stopped the grieving Mayor from smothering Buffy. Angel promised Buffy that he would stay until Sunnydale High's Graduation Day, to help avert the Mayor's Ascension. He also warned her that, if they survived the ordeal, he would leave without saying goodbye, as it would be too painful to do so. They survived, and Angel, with a last, long look at the Slayer, kept his final promise and departed for Los Angeles. Los AngelesEdit Angel Investigations Edit http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/0/09/Angel2.jpgAngel in Los AngelesAdded by Writingbook11999: In Los Angeles, Angel spent a few months alone, patrolling dives and dark alleys, battling vampires who hunt there and fighting the blood lust that had been reawakened when he fed from Buffy by not getting close to the humans he was trying to help. Soon enough, he received support in his attempts to redeem himself in the service of others. First, Doyle, a half-Brachen demon and fellow Irishman with precognitive abilities, was sent by The Powers That Be. Almost immediately thereafter, Angel ran into Cordelia Chase, a former classmate of Buffy's who had moved to Los Angeles to find wealth and fame. The trio formed Angel Investigations, a private investigation firm whose mission statement was to "Help the Helpless." The trio managed to do a lot of good, but when Doyle had a vision of Buffy in danger at Thanksgiving, Angel immediately returned to Sunnydale to help against Hus, a Native American vengeance spirit accidentally set free by Xander's construction crew. However, Angel made his presence to known all of the Scoobies except Buffy under the belief that his presence would only distract and endanger her even more[25]. Upon discovering the truth, Buffy, hurt that Angel never revealed his presence to her, immediately traveled to Los Angeles to confront him, and the two agreed to stay away from one another for the time being. Just as she was about to leave, however, the two were attacked by a Mohra Demon. Though the duo succeeded in wounding it, the Mohra escaped, and Buffy and Angel immediately tracked it down in the sewers. The two became separated, and Angel seemingly killed the demon, and in doing so, its blood mixed with his own and turned him human and alive again. Buffy and Angel reveled in finally being able to be happy together, but Angel soon discovered that the Powers That Be had not yet offered him forgiveness as he had not sufficiently atoned. When Angel was nearly killed by the regenerated Mohra, Buffy managed to slay it with his help. Upon discovering that Buffy would die much sooner if he remained human, Angel made an impossibly painful decision: he had the Oracles rewind time to reverse his transformation into a human, leaving no one but himself with any memory of the incident[26]. 2000: Doyle, Angel's trusted friend and sole connection to the Powers That Be, sacrificed himself to save others, leading Angel to become even more protective of those few he held dear. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, who had briefly served as Watcher to both Buffy and Faith Lehane in Sunnydale, arrived in Los Angeles around that time, claiming to be a "rogue demon hunter," a lone wolf sort who only worked solo. After their first case, however, Wesley was eager to stay and assist Angel and Cordelia in their mission. A few months later, they were joined by lifelong demon fighter Charles Gunn. The Angel Investigations team also enlisted the help of demon karaoke bar-owner Lorne, known initially only as The Host. Both prescient and empathic, Lorne could sense the futures of humans and demons when they sang. During this time, three young Wolfram & Hart associates, Lindsey McDonald, Lee Mercer, and Lilah Morgan, attempted to have Angel killed by rogue vampire slayer Faith. Angel defeated Faith, but refused to kill her, having discovered that Faith really wanted help. Even as Buffy, the Watchers Council, and the Los Angeles Police Department pursued Faith, Angel continued to help her. When Faith gave herself up to the police, he and Buffy got into an argument, during which Buffy used her relationship with her new boyfriend to attack him. In response, Angel launched a tirade against Buffy, reminding her that, while it was great that she had moved on, he himself could not and had no one to share his pain, culminating in him telling Buffy that she didn't know him anymore and that she had no right to just show up with her "great new life" and tell him how to do things before harshly ordering her to go back to Sunnydale. Immediately afterward, Angel regretted his words and traveled to Sunnydale to make amends. Though he ran afoul of Riley and the Initiative in the process, he managed to get to Buffy and apologize, who also apologized for butting into his life, and Angel departed after informing Buffy that he didn't like Riley, much to Buffy's amusement. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/9/95/Darlaseason2.jpgTo Angel's shock, Wolfram & Hart brings back Darla as a human.Added by NileQT87As Angel continued to help the helpless in Los Angeles, his good deeds began seriously to disrupt the plans of the evil inter-dimensional law firm Wolfram & Hart. In an attempt to control him, the firm resurrected his sire and former lover, Darla, though she came back as a human rather than as a vampire. Wolfram & Hart then summoned Drusilla, who turned Darla into a vampire again. Angel felt such deep anguish at his failure to save Darla, and such intense fury at Wolfram & Hart for their machinations, that he fired his crew and embarked on a bitter, ruthless vendetta against both the law firm and the newly reunited Darla and Drusilla. At his darkest moment, Angel helped Drusilla and Darla to slaughter a core group of Wolfram & Hart employees. In spiritual agony beyond his endurance, Angel attempted to shed his soul by having sex with Darla, but instead of happiness, found despair. An epiphany followed the desperate act, and Angel realized that his purpose was still to do all the good he could, even if he couldn't do all the good he wanted to. Having hoped to get Angelus back, Darla was disgusted and infuriated by Angel's epiphany, and fled Los Angeles. The group finally reconciled, and Wesley was appointed the official leader. But Angel's relationship with his teammates, particularly Cordelia, was strained, though things improved rather quickly. 2001: After the death of Buffy's mother, Angel returned to Sunnydale to comfort Buffy, and the two spent a night discussing how life would continue after Joyce's death. Angel assured Buffy that she was strong and would find her way over time, and offered to stay in Sunnydale as long as she needed him, though she knew that he could not stay for long. Nonetheless, Buffy appreciated that he came, and he remained with her until sunrise. Afterward, Cordelia was sucked into Lorne's home dimension of Pylea, and the A.I. team followed her. Eventually, after Angel defeated the undefeated Champion of Pylea, the Groosalugg, they returned with a new team member, Winifred "Fred" Burkle, in tow, and learned that the love of Angel's life, Buffy, had died. FatherhoodEdit http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/8/85/AngelQuickening3.jpgAngel helping Darla, who's pregnant with their human son.Added by NileQT87Devastated by Buffy's death, Angel spent several months mourning her in a Tibetan monastery in Sri Lanka, returning despondent and believing that he had betrayed Buffy by continuing to live while she was dead, though Cordelia assured him that he was in fact honoring her memory by continuing to fight the good fight in Buffy's stead. Despite Buffy's miraculous resurrection a few months later, Angel found that his previously platonic love for Cordelia had grown to be romantic as well. Before he had a chance to confess his feelings, however, Darla returned, pregnant with his son. In order to birth their son, Darla killed herself. Angel was overcome with parental love, and named their child Connor, in recognition of his Irish heritage. 2002: False prophecies, time travelers and betrayal led to Angel losing his infant son to an old enemy, Holtz, who abducted Connor soon after his birth, taking him to the hell dimension Quor'toth, where time passed differently. Wesley unintentionally brought about the kidnapping, and Angel attempted to kill him in the hospital; Wesley was subsequently fired from Angel Investigations, while Angel resumed his position as the team's leader. Unexpectedly, Connor returned days later, a young man of 18 or so who has been raised by Holtz to be a warrior and to believe that Angel was a soulless monster. Holtz took his own life in such a way that Connor was led to believe he was killed by Angel, making Connor hate his father and be determined to make him pay for the suffering he had caused Holtz and others. Connor then sank his father to the bottom of the ocean in a steel coffin, while Cordelia ascended to a higher plane, the feelings shared between her and Angel still left unspoken. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/7/73/AngelConnor.jpgAngel continually tries to do the best for his son, Connor.Added by Paul730Rescued by Wesley from his watery prison, Angel's relationship with Connor was strained. It was complicated further by the return of an amnesiac Cordelia, who preferred to stay with Connor because he told her the truth while the others lied to her (albeit because they thought it was for her own good). 2003: When a very powerful demon known only as the Beast arrived and began an attempt to bring forth an apocalypse, Angel's worst fears were realized when he had to strip himself of his soul and revert to his evil alter ego in order to defeat it, after Cordelia had a vision of Angelus facing the Beast in the past which Angelus did not recall (It was later revealed that a spell had been cast before the Beast's arrival which erased all reference to it in this dimension, with Angelus being immune because he technically didn't exist when the spell was cast). Angelus did indeed overcome the Beast, and was also deft enough to realize that the Beast was a mere "flunky" serving an even deeper evil; the Beast he knew was only interested in smashing and slaughter, and it was unlikely that the Beast would have become smarter in the yars since his initial encounter with Angelus. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/f/ff/S4_angelus.jpgAngelus returns and taunts from within his cage.Added by Writingbook1Although he was momentarily free to wreak a little havoc of his own, Angelus was recaptured and re-ensouled after he defeated and drank from Faith, who had injected herself with a powerful drug. Faith (who had almost died in her quest to capture Angelus) and Willow helped to accomplish Angel's restoration via a brief but violent mental battle between Angel and Angelus. After his soul was restored, Angel, using information that Angelus had acquired during his freedom, figured out that the enemy he had been battling was a little closer to home than the group had previously considered. He realized that whatever the Beast's "boss" was, it was using Cordelia's body to carry out its plans, and it had seduced Angel's son Connor over to its side, warping the youth further and increasing the gap between Angel and his son. After battling and defeating the divine being known as Jasmine, Angel was offered the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart as their thanks for ending world peace by killing Jasmine. Angel acted against all of his instincts and made a deal with his sworn enemy in exchange for them erasing Connor’s memories and giving him a normal life, and trying to find a way to cure Cordelia. Soon after the events in Los Angeles, Angel traveled to Sunnydale to give Buffy an amulet that he had obtained from Wolfram & Hart because he was told that it would play a role in the upcoming battle with The First Evil and had to be worn by someone with a soul, but more than human - a champion. He saved Buffy from getting killed by Caleb, but she insisted that she finish the fight on her own. After the fight concluded, they shared a kiss while being unknowingly watched by Spike, along with The First Evil. Angel wished to fight with her in the battle, but Buffy told him to go prepare his crew for a second front in case the Scoobies failed to stop the First. Angel then discussed with Buffy Spike, the return of his soul, her feelings for him, the future and if he had a place in it with her. She told him that it would be a long time, if ever, but she sometimes saw a future with him. Accepting, Angel returned to Los Angeles to prepare the second front, hoping he would not have to use it, and told Buffy, "I ain't getting any older." Wolfram & HartEdit Angel's year spent running Wolfram & Hart was one marred with challenge and self-doubt. Trying to battle evil from within the belly of the beast proved to be more difficult than even he had imagined, with the lines of good and evil becoming ever more gray with every action taken, and he soon discovered that his friends and allies in the Scooby Gang, including Buffy, had deemed him untrustworthy. Shortly after Angel assumed control of the law firm, matters were further complicated when Spike appeared as a ghost, emerging from the amulet Angel had given Buffy and that was then sent back to Angel in the mail. Sharing a complicated history of murder and mayhem, they had spent more than a century as rivals in everything. Now both possessed souls, and both were still in love with Buffy; they had evolved into very different heroes in the war against evil. Forced to co-exist, they waged a protracted, insidious battle of wills, ending when they finally came to an understanding and accepted their unique brotherhood on their journey to redemption. http://images.wikia.com/buffy/images/5/53/David_boreanaz3.jpgAngel and Spike fighting for the Shanshu Prophecy.Added by Writingbook1When they battle over the Cup of Perpetual Torment, Spike tells Angel "You had a soul forced on you. As a curse. Make you suffer for all the horrible things you've done. Me, I fought for my soul, went through the demon trials, almost did me in a dozen times over, but I kept fighting. Because I knew it was the right thing to do. It's my destiny." Then, Spike defeats Angel for the first time in their century-plus association (Although it should be noted that Spike was the only combatant taking the fight seriously, with Angel spending most of the fight simply trying to get to the Cup, the elder vampire actually managing to do some damage to Spike when he began to effectively fight back despite his weaker physical condition at that time). Despite this, Spike and Angel come to an understanding that lets the two of them operate as a lethal team when the two end up fighting side-by-side, using their long experience of each other's skills to operate in near-perfect tandem. 2004: While investigating the sinister children's program, Smile Time, Angel was turned into a puppet.